Over The Love
by SunsetDrivex
Summary: Tauriel and Legolas secretly engage behind Thraundil's back. A story filled of deception, heartbreak, love and lust.
1. Chapter 1

The morning was bright and the air was crisp. The Elves made their round through the Mirkwood forest as commanded and led by Captain of the Guard and of course, The Elven Princling. Unusually the forest was peaceful this morning. The darkness hung over it but in an untouched way and nothing unnatural crawled between the days today.

After returning, the guard took their post and Tauriel took to doing a swept of the inside Kingdom. The place seemed empty. The cells were empty, The throne was unoccupied for now. Legolas had gone a wonder as he usually did this time in the morning. Probably to get food or drink, or even to bathe under the waterfall as he often did. To be sure, she checked the dining area. No sign. So, she made her way to the running sound of water. It was hidden behind caves. Discovered accidentally by herself. It was unimportant so only few who discovered it, Knew about it and she had shown it to Legolas several years ago.

As she slid between the tight gap in the rocks, she caught a glimpse of something. Hiding behind one of the boulders, she peeked over and there, with the water lashing over him, was a completely naked and revealed princling. To her shame, she had seen the sight of his behind more times than she should have looking for him on occasions and in the past, she had not stayed to watch. However, as of late, her feelings had been shining for Legolas and they hadn't gone unnoticed. Even he himself had growing feelings for Tauriel and they had been clearly shown.

His body was toned, slim and perfect. Not a scar not scratch on him. He'd let the braids out of his to rinse the water through. She watched as his finger sieved through the gold locks. When he turned round, she immediately ducked down. His eye was spectacular and his hearing even better. It was surprisingly he had not found her out by now.

She was desperate to take another peek but was anxious to getting caught. With a quick decision, she crawled her way out of the caves and once on her feet, swiftly made her way through the kingdom.

The day was long. The guard was hardly needed. It was an easy for once in a long time.

After council with the King at his throne, Tauriel and Legolas was dismissed from duty till further need. In other words, rest for the night. Together they made their way to the bed chambers. An underground place, truly private for those close to the King.

"I have something to ask you, Tauriel" Legolas admitted, stopping outside his chambers.

"Oh?" She raised her brows.

"Will you join me in private? Prying ears might whisper to the wrong ones."

He opened the door and gestured an invitation inside. His chambers were large and well decorated. A large open fire was already light and wood by the side for the night although, it would doubtly would be needed. His bed was large, the sheets and pillows covered in silk.

He closed the door behind him and walked over to the table. Poured himself wine and a glass of her, turning on his heel to over her the glass which she accepted.

"What was it you wanted to ask?" She pryed.

"Did you think that I would not catch you behind that boulder this morning?" He smiled as he leaned against the table. Arms folded, One hand still clasping the glass.

"I don't know what you are talking about" She lied.

"Course. However, Bathing under the waterfall with you knowing watching is partly my fault. I could have outed you on many occasions before."

She looked down, ashamed. Found out after years of doing so.

"Forgive me, It was accidental" She apologised.

"I do and I doubt that."

He sat his glass down and walked over to her, taking her glass and placing it beside his own. He turned round and placed his palm to her cheek. Gently, he moved so her eyes met his own.

"You are a beautiful thing, Tauriel. Having such eyes on me, How could I be anything other than blessed to know you return the feelings?" He whispered to himself.

She smiled slightly and moved her own palm to rest over his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for the reviws on the first chapter, I hope this one isn't a disappointment! Feel free to ask me anything on kik ( sunsetdrivex)! xoxo**_

* * *

As the days past and whenever they had a moment or two to spare, Legolas and Tauriel were never apart. Neither were they apart during the time they didn't have to spare as two members side by side of the guard of Mirkwood.

However, they attraction between them may not have gone unnoticed by some of the elfs of the kingdom, the admittance of it was still a secret and was to be for a while to come until the time was right. The journey that the dwarfs had been on not years, decades before had tested their affection but they had seen it through and even though that threat was over they had learned that a new one was to arise in the near future.

The sun had just risen to it's highest point in the sky as Legolas and Tauriel walked on the path through the forest. Their everyday clothing had been replaced by more elegant pieces. Legolas in his pale grey and silver twisted outfit which he barely wore these days. Tauriel dressed in a pale baby blue entwined with gold thread dress.

"You look lovely today" Legolas commented.

She looked to him, "As do you, As always" She returned the compliment with a smile.

They walked along the path a little more until they came to a tiny pond. It was random to find it here but it suited the landscape perfectly, like a finishing touch. Tauriel took a seat on one of the larger stones, looking down to the water before looking up to him.

"I have a feeling that you have something to tell me?" She guessed.

Legolas gave a soft sigh and nodded. "Unfortunately, I do" He admitted, "There has been notification that Elrond is holding a secret council about the one ring. My father will not go and has said I would go instead."

She shook her head and rose to her feet. "Then I go to."

"You have to stay here, Tauriel. You must."

"I refuse to" She protested, "Tell the King you're taking me with you or else I will just follow you to Rivendell on my own."

Legolas sighed but gave a smile. Elf women seemed no different from mortal women. They had more grace, a greater deal of healing power but equally as stubborn and difficult. He looked to the water and nodded.

"If there is no other way to make you stay what choice do I have?" He mumbled.

On return on the Kingdom, Legolas made a quick job of making his way to see his father. It was a long talk and a great deal of words had been said but in the end, Tauriel had gotten what she wanted and was granted permission of Thraundil to go with Legolas on this submission. Together they packed and prepared for their leave.

It was a long and tiring to ride but eventually, they had made it to Rivendell. Elrond had greeted them and they got settled. Night fell, Legolas stood on one of the balconies holding a glass of wine in his hand.

"It is a beautiful sight" Tauriel commented, coming up to him from behind.

Legolas looked to her and nodded, "It is."

She smiled and looked out across the valley. Glowing in the night. She chuckled and she looked down at her dress. He looked to her bemused.

"What is amusing you?" He wondered.

"The waterfall" She answered, looking to him. "They have many here and It just reminded me of the night you found me out."

He smiled to himself and looked in the direction of the waterfall. He sat down his glass on the stone fence of the balcony and held his hand out for hers. "Shall we visit the waterfalls?" He inquired.

Gladly she took his hand and together they walked down to the waterfalls. Making sure they were out of sight, Legolas let go of her hand and undid his tunic. Slipped off his boots and calmly out of his leggings. He gave another one of his soft smiles and made his, stepping lightly into the pool of water, over to the waterfall and letting it soak over his body and his gold locks. Tauriel watched in wonder at the sight and thought for a moment before removing her own garments. She put one foot into the water, slowly followed by the other and she made her way over to stand by his side under the water. He wrapped his arms around her torso, letting his hands rest, one on the back of her shoulder and the other on the small of her back. Her hands between them resting on his chest. Gently, Legolas eased them behind the water so the falling of it would hide them from anyone who passed slightly.

She turned around in his embrace, placing her hands on the rock. He took the hint and moved his hands seductively down her sides, taking in the feel of her soft skin, slim figure and curves. She eased out her back end, pushing it into his front and feeling his arousal. Taking a deep breathe, he grinded himself against her back end and with one east thrust, he was inside her. Feeling her warm and wetness tightly around him.

He took a tight grip of her hips, pulling her towards him again and again as he began to thrust against her. She pressed her chest to the rocks, moaning softly at the feeling of the pleasure he was giving her. Each thrust got harder and faster. His fingers digging into her skin. She felt it painful but over-desiring. He pushed against her, his whole torso fitting the shape of her back pushing her into the stone. Again and again he thrusted. An unknown tightness was filling in her stomach and before she knew it, she was uncontrollably screaming out in the pleasure as she reached her climax, Legolas groaning out into her tousled hair as he reached his own, filling her up with his essence.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The second chapter only had a little smut... this hopefully will satisfy you all asking for more smut! Xoxo**_

* * *

Once dressed, Legolas and Tauriel when back to his room. They laughed and embraced each other along the way until in the privacy of behind close doors. He gently pressed his lips to hers, embracing all she had to offer as he slipped the dress of her shoulders this time. Listening as the clothing hit the floor while his lips still pressed to hers. He stepped back, taking her hand and holding it up as she stepped elegantly out of the pool of the dress towards him once more. He slipped his hand round her hip and swung her round, pushing her against the wooden bookcase. She greedily undressed him herself and he made no plans to protest.

When she had finished undressing him, he took her hands in his and held them high above her hand. Taking the hint she held onto the highest shelf. He then moved his hands down, slipping his knee between her legs to open them and with his strength, lifting to sit her on one of the other shelfs of the bookcase. Hungrily he moved his lips to her necklace, His hands moving to cup her breasts as he moved his lips down, kissing as he went but stopped once he reached her chest. He moved away.

"What?" Tauriel wondered breathlessly.

"I have something for you" He whispered.

As if he had been planning this all to go the way that it had, He reached behind her head and revealed a box. He opened it and turned it to face her, revealing a sapphire and emerald twisted gem necklace. One of a kind, none other like it.

"I want you wearing this... Only this."

He took it out of it's box and dropped it to the floor, then reaching up, slipped it over her hand and let it hang around her neck. Before she had a chance to even respond, he had his lips against hers once more and pushed himself against her opening, teasing. As he moved his lips down, kissing his way down to her breasts once more. His hand reached down, running two fingers along her opening. He groaned against her skin, feeling how wet she was already.

Tauriel rested her head back, closing her eyes as his fingers stroked her. Teasing her more and more, they'd reach her clit and then move again and repeat over and over.

"Please...Legolas, Please!" She begged.

He grinned to himself, taking her left nipple into his mouth. Sucking on it gently. She moved a hand down gently, gripping his shoulder, digging her nails in.

"Take me now!" She whispered.

And he did as she commanded, moving his fingers away and almost instantly thrusting himself into her for the second time. She moved her hand back up, holding onto the shelf. He placed her hands with hers, holding them as he began to thrust hard against her. Going deeper and deeper. Giving her all she could take. With each thrust she screamed out in pleasure.

By surprise, she pushed her feet against the bookcase, throwing herself against him. He caught her instantly and carried her to the bed, falling on his back without breaking contact. She sat up and immediately began grinding her hips against him. Feeling him fill her with every inch of his length. She flung her head back and began to move her hips fsater, her breasts bouncing.

"That's it, keep going" Legolas moaned, reaching his hands up to grip her breasts.

And she did. She grinded fast and as hard as she could until the pressure began to build in her stomach and she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Finish with me!" She groaned and on cue as she screamed out climaxing around him, he moaned out, gripping his fingers in tight, Exploding at the feeling of her around him.


End file.
